lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Valencia
Valencia is the heir to the (comparatively, by rural and isolated standards) sprawling settlement amongst the wastes, known as Okran's Bounty, a small city-state that remains more or less independent from the Axis. Background Valencia is the only surviving child of Okran the Fourth, leader of the settlement and the fourth head of the line of Okran, a mythological hero and messiah to it's people, said to have freed them from another long-gone settlement ruled exclusively by Mutants, who enslaved humans to do their bidding. Okran, according to their legends, was a slave who rallied the others into a revolt and escaped, leading his flock west to what soon became the city, his sons and daughters soon making up the ruling class, along with the families of his advisors and 'battle brothers' during the revolt. The city is known for it's hostile attitude towards mutants, and has, in the holy words of Okran, done unto mutants what they purportedly did to them. Known Mutants trying to enter the settlement for shelter or trade are given one and only one chance to turn back. If they refuse, they are captured (or possibly killed or driven off if it is too troublesome) and used as slave labour, often until their deaths. The same fate befalls Mutants who are not outwardly visible in any way, should they be discovered after entering. According to the holy laws of the city by Okran, only a male is allowed to succeed as leader as well, but this was done without the expectation of there being no other remaining heirs. While Valencia had several brothers while growing up, they had all perished due to several Mutant attacks on the village for it's atrocities, which has only intensified hatred amongst the common people and nobility towards Mutantkind, and left Valencia's father reluctantly announcing her as heir. From then on, she was trained as a warrior like all other males, rather than in etiquette, and even officially named Okran the Fifth, though she still regularly goes by her birth name in private and while outside of the city. Amongst heirs to the house of Okran, it is common to go out as a bounty hunter and mercenary, for the sake of collecting The Tithe, a regular and significant payment given to Axis in order to keep the growing power from trying to bring the settlement into the fold, for the time being. As a result, this leaves Valencia outside of her hometown more often than not, and increasingly detached from her people, something that only worsens her standing amongst them considering the existing prejudice against an heiress. Personality With her few friends, mostly among the same generation of nobility as her, Valencia is actually quite warm and sweet thanks to her initial upbringing. When dealing with strangers, bounties, and most of all her father, however, Valencia is far colder and reserved. Due to the deaths of her brothers, and her home's beliefs in addition, she has a massive hatred of Mutant-kind, and it takes a fair bit of willpower for her to avoid cutting down any she comes across while in the wasteland, unless, of course, she's taken a bounty on one. More often than not, even, she'll choose those in particular as a personal attempt at revenge by proxy. As for in battle, Valencia was taught to hold absolutely nothing back, if anything, absolutely encouraged to partake and thrive in bloodlust and battle, something that she grows more and more accustomed to as time goes by. Category:Lookout X Category:Pages added by Apparition of Dusk Category:Roleplay Articles Category:Characters Category:Humans